


Gonna Send Them up in Flames

by Webtrinsic



Series: The Fantastic Four's MCU Origin, with lots of Johnny whump (S.1) [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (2015), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fear, Hurt Johnny Storm, Insecurity, Introspection, Medication, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Susan, Protective Team, Protectiveness, Team as Family, Worried Ben Grimm, Worried Reed Richards, Worried Susan Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: A recovering Johnny gives the Fantastic Three a brief although confusing description of Doctor Doom before having a talk with Everett.
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Everett Ross & Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Series: The Fantastic Four's MCU Origin, with lots of Johnny whump (S.1) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Gonna Send Them up in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a filler chapter, with slight comfort but I enjoy it nonetheless and i think you will too

The rescue wasn’t so much of a rescue as it was a retrieval. Johnny remained unconscious through out it all, even as the medics unscrewed him from the table beneath, fresh blood dripping and sputtering, pieces of his skin and the tiniest amount of residue from his bone painting a gruesome picture on the ground.

The Fantastic three watched on while the limp body of the boy they’d all watched grow up had his arms set back into their sockets, not even the slightest hint of wakefulness crossing over his features.

His pale complexion deepened with pallor, sweat clinging to his pores, his blond hair stuck to his forehead almost as if someone had used glue. The three and even the medics were cringing as they slowly pulled out the wires from beneath the boy’s fingernails, one even claiming with the damage they’d likely just have to remove the nails all together and let them grow back naturally.

“We’re going to get him into surgery right away, I’m afraid we’ll need all the room we can get so you’ll have to follow behind,” the head Shield doctor announced as they all worked in tandem to get the boy onto a gurney, another bout of blood and torn flesh slipping through the the space between the gurney and table.

Susan took it the hardest but she didn’t complain once as they took her little brother away, he needed help that she couldn’t provide. The least she could do now is follow and hope when he woke she could offer some comfort.

* * *

They shouldn’t be as surprised as they were to see Everett already waiting in the waiting room. He’d been too far to meet them on the scene but it didn’t stop him from being there to wait for the teen to wake up.

“Do you have anything on Doctor Doom?” Reed questioned, looking seconds away from tearing his hair out or scratching his beard. He was gesturing wildly with his hands, and Ben found himself a fraction of a percent eased because it was the most normal thing he’d seen from his friend in weeks. 

“No, just something along the lines of he did what he wanted to do. Johnny is likely the one who’ll shed some light on what exactly that means,” 

Reed still visibly disturbed nodded, taking a seat, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets when Sue placed herself in his lap seeking comfort. Absently he latched onto her, unable to provide anything more due to his own distress.

The chair underneath Ben groaned as he plopped into it none too gently, the sound alone spooking the couple beside him.

They had a long wait ahead of them.

* * *

Johnny didn’t look any better in the hospital bed than he did when they found them, in fact he looked worse. His hands were carefully wrapped, his fingers padded to the point he likely couldn’t even flex them if he tried. 

Tubes plugged up his nose, others travelling along his arm attached to an IV, the needle in his arm thicker than standard. On a lighter note the medics had found Johnny’s now naturally blazing core made him very resistant to germs, so the threat of any of his injuries getting infected which they had initially feared had become slim to none.

“I don’t get it, none of his injuries are even permanent. Unless…” It didn’t need to be said, if the man was a genius, he knew there were ways to hurt someone effectively without it being physical.

They’d just have to wait and see.

* * *

“Sue can’t breathe,” Johnny huffed, face buried in his sister's collarbone as she peppered his head with kisses. With one last squeeze, the blonde pulled away, wiping her eyes and giving him a another squeeze.

“Sorry,”

“It’s okay,” the teen yawned, reaching out for her hand, the action not for him but most certainly for her. 

“How are you feeling?” Reed murmured, taking a seat on the opposite side of his teen.

“Not terrible, sore though,” the pyro smacked his lips, trying to get some moisture in his mouth, swaying happily in his medicated high. Reed let out a relieved huff at that, foot tapping anxiously as he grabbed the water set on his bedside. 

Sipping through the straw, Johnny rolled his neck and sunk back into his covers. 

“Not terrible sounds like an understatement,” Ben’s voice startled the clouded teen momentarily, causing him to lean far over from his spot on the bed to look at his pseudo uncle on one of the back chairs.

Laughing, Johnny’s face hurt from his grin, “I’m just more embarrassed I got beat up by a guy wearing a cape,” Sue moved quickly then, trying to calm the teen down when he began to hiss in pain.

“A cape?” Came out of all their mouths very suddenly, only making the teen laugh even harder, holding his hips with covered hands.  A nurse graced them with their presence then, her only action being increasing his medication and ushering him further back into a reclined position before leaving.

“He’s robot ramen hood,” the human torch yawned, turning his face sideways into the fluffy pillow under his head, seemingly enamoured with it.  Reed gently shook his head at the butched name while Ben groaned into his hands, Sue seemingly unfazed as she tucked him further into the covers, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Slipping into unconsciousness, Johnny fell off into dreamland, surprised his dreams were as pleasant as they could be, a flickering flame dancing in the wind. 

* * *

“I know he was drugged out of his mind, but don’t you find it a little odd he didn’t seem upset at all?” Sue questioned, looking to her family with wide eyes.

“They must have given him the good stuff, or maybe he just doesn’t care,” Ben suggested but they were almost sure he didn’t believe that.

“I let Everrett know about the cape and  _ ramen hood _ ,” Reed informed, still wanting to laugh in the slightest at Johnny’s mix up.

“What’d he say?”

“Not much, just that he’d be putting it in the profile and asked how Johnny was doing,” Reed murmured, scratching at his beard, unexplained and unanswered questions grating on his mind.

“ _ Ramen hood _ doesn’t sound like enough to go off of for a profile,” it really wasn’t.

“Why Robin Hood? He doesn’t even wear a cape,” Sue pointed out, nearly wanting to chalk it up to her brother being silly, but he was the most observant person she knew, Robin Hood had to mean something.

“I would say something about a bow and arrow, but from what we can tell that’s a little too dark ages for someone with such advanced tech, and the kid doesn’t have an arrow in the knee, so it can’t be that,” Ben replied, rubbing a hand over his jowls. 

“He gave physical descriptors, he was probably wearing green hence Robin Hood. The robot part on the other hand, we know he’s technically inclined, it must be apart of his get up as well,” Reed concluded

“And Ramen is just the morphine talking,” Susan confirmed, trying to keep her body from disappearing. And if she wasn’t mistaken she could see Ben struggling to keep his actual flesh as well.

“Ramen is just the morphine talking,” Reed echoed, staring off into nothing.

* * *

Everett wasn’t surprised when Johnny asked his family to leave the room for them to talk. Susan put up more of a fight as usual but for once Reed almost matched her tone entirely. Ben had escorted them out, knowing that even if things weren’t as dire as they were now, talking to your family, even if you trusted them wasn’t an easy task.

Talking with Reed and Sue sometimes was taxiing enough when it was something simple. Strong energies and personalities, something Johnny most certainly wasn’t lacking in either, were draining, and Ben had to wonder if they took anymore out of the kid, would he even be there anymore?

“You know you're pretty wise?” Johnny croaked through his smile, the medication continuously drying up his throat.

The man chuckled out a laugh at that, “Thank you, I guess a long career pays off. But I’ve only been here a few minutes, I don’t think I’ve done much of anything wise,” 

“It was what you said in the car,” Johnny explained, mirroring the man’s delivery as he repeated the sentence that engrained itself into his mind for a plethora of different reasons.

_ “It’s often the things we do to avoid fear that hurt us more than the thing we are afraid of, _ ”

“You holding tight to that?” 

“A little, mainly that as much as I agree with it. I don’t think I can bring myself to stop avoiding…”

“I’m guessing Dr. Doom brought up something to reinforce that,”

“I’m scared I’ll kill my family,” Johnny admitted, curling his knees to his chest, looking more open and unguarded than Everett had ever seen him. In an unfamiliar feeling of paternity, Everett took a cautious seat on the bed, unflinching as the teen leaned into his side, face burying into his shoulder where he cried.

Wrapping a strong arm around the teen, Everett’s heart panged in what he knew not to be pity, but the strongest form of empathy he could muster. He wanted to reassure the teen, wanted to do something but it all fell flat when he realized he himself couldn’t promise anything.

There was a possibility this boy would die in battle, a possibility he’d watch his family die, and there was a possibility he’d have an unwilling hand in their deaths as they could his own. 

So Everett did what he could, rubbing the boy’s back, he let Johnny cry until it was all out and his own shoulder was no longer harboring screams.

“Please don’t tell them,” The teen pleaded, letting the older man wipe his tears since his wrapped hands couldn’t.

And as much as Everett wanted to, it wasn’t for him to say, nor could he bring himself to break the young man in front of him’s trust. Shuri really had made him soft.

“I won’t,”

**Author's Note:**

> snap: allisonw1122  
> tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> insta: webtrinsic


End file.
